Catching Random Reporters
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A series of fan fictions based around the AU couple Lois Lane from Smallville and Peter from Heroes.
1. Catching Random Reporters

"You can fly?"

She wasn't shocked, her mouth wasn't open, it seemed that she belonged there in my arms hovering in the clouds and tasting the moist air.

"Yes, it doesn't seem to shock you, meet another flying man besides me?"

"Yes but he's got better hair. Do you ever wash it?"

Her fingers tugged at the overgrown hair.

"Hey! I can't wash my hair everyday if I'm out saving the world."

"You have a point. But it's still gross."

A playful smirk something that makes me want to kiss her lips and remember how we got here, fifty-feet hovering in the sky.

I just happened to be flying by and she just happened to be falling out a widow of a fifty story building, _lucky us._

"Ummm…before we go into what kind of shampoo I use, why did you jump out of a window? You know I might have not been there to catch you and you could have been flattened like a pancake."

"I didn't jump! I was pushed! One of Lex Luther's drones tried to off me, well at lest I had you to stop my fall and I took a chuck out of that _bitch_ before I feel. All in all, I think it was a pretty good day."

The only other woman that made me fall into confusion and shock me at the same time had been a sociopath with hands that seemed to love hurting me.

Should I ask her out? Fly her to the moon and back with a little Paris on the side.

The ideas filled my head but always there was _Sylar _popping up, killing and laughing. He wasn't dead and until he was, there was no girls or washing of the hair.

"Lex Luther is he like the guy Sylar I'm trying to take down?"

"Sylar? The Sylar? Whoa boy you have a big job on your hands. Yes and no, Lex is evil but he doesn't go around cutting open people's heads and eating their brains."

She made me smile, the last time I had really smiled it was the first time I met little Claire, maybe this was a good sign.

"Lois?"

There was blur of red and blue and then he was there hovering next to us, hard eyes and a jealous smile.

The boyfriend, I guess I was going down the_ Simone_ road all over again, why can't I just find a single hot girl?

"Superman, you really need a name that doesn't sound stupid when I say it. You finally got my call and flew to my rescue; well if I was counting on you to catch me I would be eating the dirt."

"Lois. I'm sorry, Lex was launching another attack, and I guess he got to you first. Don't worry I'll let him have it next time I see him. Who's _he_?"

An angry thumb points at me, a little bit of sadness mixed with his anger, and then it hits me, he loves her more then I would ever come close to.

I'm not a person to get in the middle of fate, and it seemed by the way she's looking at him that she loves him too and was shocked by him and only him.

"I'm Peter Petrelli, I'm no superhero but I do what I can. Now, what and who are you?"

"I'm Superman Metropolis's local superhero and Alien; can I have my girlfriend back?"

"Oh, here. Take her; she won't stop touching my hair."

She stuck her pink tongue out at me and crawled from my arms into his hugging to him like she would a old couch, he was there to hold her and kiss her lips, fly her to the moon and back.

That could never be me, I didn't even want to find that hidden part of me nope just fly away and fight till I bleed.

"Peter is it? Here's my friend Green Arrows card, he's been looking for some new people. See you around Peter; let me catch Lois from now on."

He gave me a crooked smile and shook my hand; flying away there voices slowly fading away_. 'You were jealous!' No, I was jus- fine I was jealous!'_

Oh God I wish that was me.


	2. Five Weeks of No Tears

His cape was something I wanted to grab onto with my greedy fingers and never let free, never let him fly away into the sky on beyond me, beyond _little old Smallville_.

But in every single dream it slips right through my finger tips and he's as free as a red and blue bird to fly away a smile of sorry on his lips and he leaves without even a single goodbye.

"Do you miss him?"

"If I say yes would you think I'm being selfish? The whole not wanting to share him with the world thing?"

"No, not at all"

They were whispers, words that were never really spoken just in my dreams filled with faces that seemed to want to haunt us forever with those loving eyes and those lips as they said, _'goodbye, I'm not truly going to miss you.'_

This _'dream world'_ was nothing but a cramped apartment with moldy chairs and crusty walls covered in faces a little _too_ familiar, but he's here _crooked_ smile welcoming and warm as he takes my hand somehow _solid_, somehow _there._

At the daily planet, _so-called_ female reporters whisper about there _dream-boys_ and _men_ when all I have to do is close my eyes and there he is, _'back so soon Lane?'_

'_Oh yes, Petrelli I just couldn't stay away' _we touch and speak like long lost friends slipping into a new routine, _no tears today? How is life as the daily planets number one reporter, Lane? Kill any serial killers today, super-hero?_

It became a daily thing, just shut those eyes of mine and here I am no more tears just a silly grin to match his crooked one.

Somehow it became too constant, something that was always there and the thought of it being gone left a small hole growing in the already pulled open heart that barley beat anymore.

So when he was gone, no crooked smile, no _Lane no tears?_, my heart didn't beat at all.

"_Lane,_ stop day-dreaming and get to work, I need that story yesterday."

"Sorry Perry, weird day, I'll have it finished up in a sec."

"Maybe I could help you with that."

A cracking voice filled my ears and for a moment I thought I was back in my little _dream-world_ holding on to something I knew was not there, but the burning light of the unforgiving sun _(the sun that forever fuels up my super-hero) _brought me to my senses and there he was _crooked_ smile staring me in the face.

All my mouth could do _–words lost in space-_ was respond with that silly grin of mine automatic and it grew along with the tears that came with the realization that he was here, he was _here. _

"Aww good job _Lane_, you broke it, five weeks without a single tear and you have to go and _ruin_ it."


End file.
